In engines of the above noted type the maximum combustion gas compression occurs when the piston is in upper dead center position and this pressure decreases immediately upon start of the power stroke of the piston. In the upper dead center position of the piston, the piston crank rod is not only coaxial with cylinder longitudinal axis but is also in alignment with the crank shaft axis. Therefore torque starts to develop only after the crank shaft has rotated to a certain angle with the result that the combustion gases pressure has already decreased. Thus the power output of the engine is limited by this known kinetic arrangement.